


be cool

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: joetrick oneshots [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, No band AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:<br/>joetrick doing laundry pls</p>
            </blockquote>





	be cool

patrick hasn’t had his life together recently. it’s only been a month since he divorced his wife. which lead him to blindly move into an apartment where the heating wasn’t always working and where the walls were too thin so the neighbours always kept his 11 month old son up. those apartments had one set of washers and dries, and patrick could never find a time when they were free. 

so he finds himself at a laundromat for the first time. and it’s an understatment to say he’s a bit overwhelmed. he’s just barely brought the right ammount of change, he didn’t think to bring his own detergent, so he’s stuck using the unlabled stuff that is already there, and to top it off, declan is crying.

patrick is shushing his son and shakily putting the money into the slot as a man quickly walks over to the washer next to him, placing his daughter down on it. 

“shit, ruby, i gotta get change. just sit tight for a moment?” the man mumbled as the little girl smiled brightly with a nod. as he walked off, she was humming loudly.

at this point, declan was wailing, and patrick knocking his pile of close over as he went to pick up his son, cradling him in his arms as he swore under his breath. 

the little girl, ruby, managed to slide down from her seat  and let out a loud laugh as she snatched up the few shirts that had fallen.

“here you go mister.” she said, holding them out to patrick. he was about to reply, and shift his son to one arm as her dad came back, jogging towards them.

“ruby! i told you to just stay put.” he huffed, dropping his change on top of where she was seated, then scooping her up. “hope she didn’t cause you any trouble.” ruby was pouting.

patrick simply shook his had quickly. “uh, no, you see, well she was helping me. i knocked over my things and my son was crying and – it’s my first time here i just got divorced like a month ago and my building only has one set of these and they are never free and – oh god i should just, oh my god, i need to stop talking.” he took in a deep breath, trying to keep himself from shaking. 

the taller man let out a laugh. “it’s cool. how old his he?” he questioned, his daughter wiggling out of his arms back to her orginial spot. 

“he’s 11 months. name’s declan.” patrick replied, placing his son back down, and ruby crawled over the machines to hover over declan’s carrier, making faces at him.

“hi, declan, nice to meet you. i’m joe.” he grinned, shoving his hand towards patrick, who laughed.

“no, declan is my son. my name’s patrick.” he stated as he shook joe’s hand quickly, who ducked his head with a smile. 

“shit sorry. my girl’s ruby.” patrick was grinning, his hands feeling sweaty. he didn’t see a ring on joe’s finger, bu he had a kid.

“have you and your wife been married long?” he asked, slowly, worried he was over stepping his bounderies.

“uh, not really. maybe two years. she dies when ruby was three. she’s five now.” joe mumbled, the smile leaving his face.

“oh, fuck i’m so sorry.” patrick stated quickly, fumbling to throw his clothes in the washer.

“nah, don’t worry about it. water under the bridge.” he offered patrick a smile, who smiled back soflty. “our kids seem to be getting along.” joe was full on grinning now, waving a hand to were they sat.

patrick laughed lightly. “yeah. maybe they can have like playdates or something. that’d be cool.” 

“would be pretty cool. but you know what would be cooler?” joe asked, dumping the detergent into his load. patrick hummed in response, still looking at their kids. “if we went on a date-date.”

patrick dropped his head, letting out a laugh and joe made a strangled noise. 

“fuck, sorry if you like, aren’t into dudes or aren’t into me fuck, i’m sorry i just –” the shorter man cut him off with an even louder laugh.

“no, that would be cool.” he grinned, and joe was beaming.

neither of them said anything for a moment, but as patrick went to pour his own detergent, joe swatted his hand away lightly.

“dude, that shit sucks. here, just mine. make’s your clothes smell good and extra soft.” he mumbled, sliding his over to patrick.

they shared a small smile, and patrick felt his heart swell up a bit. like of like it did in highschool when he heard a good drum beat.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed! send me prompts: twinktrohman @tumblr


End file.
